jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Diamond
|jpname = クレイジー・ダイヤモンド クレイジー・ |engname = Shining Diamond (English Localization) |user = Josuke Higashikata |namesake = [[Wikipedia:Shine On You Crazy Diamond|Shine on You Crazy Diamond]]Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (Pink Floyd song) |gender = |mangadebut = Chapter 266 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) |animedebut = Episode 75 Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata |destpower = A |speed = A |range = D |durability = B |precision = B |potential = C }} , or simply known as |Kureijī Daiyamondo}}, is the Stand of Josuke Higashikata, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Crazy Diamond is humanoid, with a powerful build and tall stature (about two heads above Josuke). It is clad in tall headgear, part of a mask (occasionally resembling a Corinthian helmet); and armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body. Cables join the back of its head to its upper back. It bears a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt and knees; with pairs of short spikes protruding from its shoulders and ankles. Its most common color scheme consists of a bubblegum pink interior (given its name, likely as a reference to Pink Floyd) and light blue or silver armor. During his first appearance, it had multiple irides with a ripple-pattern on its eyes, and its "flesh" and armor seemed to be inverted in which layer of it they resided on, giving its "flesh" the appearance of some sort of membrane. Personality Crazy Diamond's Stand Cry is "DORARARA ..."; similar yet uniquely distinct from that of Stands belonging to other Joestars. Abilities Crazy Diamond is a short range Stand, limited to a reach of around 2 meters from Josuke, in contrast with great physical power. Restoration: Crazy Diamond's unique ability is to restore or revert objects or organisms to any previous state in their history. It can repair damage, heal injury, revert chemical changes and complex structures to their raw components (e.g. a table into its constituent timber). It may also fuse objects, such a person with a rock (as with villain Anjuro Katagiri).Chapter 273: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (5) Other feats include trapping an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken crate around him; exposing a Stand formerly bound to an object;Chapter 305: Let's Go Out for Italian (3), pp.16-18 and tracking by restoring a severed hand, forcing it to seek out and reattach itself to the body from which it was cut off from.Chapter 363: Sheer Heart Attack (10), pp.18-19 If this ability is used while Josuke is in a foul mood, its target may be warped, improperly restored.Chapter 266: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) Crazy Diamond can neither heal its master,Chapter 271: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (3), pp. 5-6 retrieve things erased by The Hand,Chapter 295: Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (2), p.22 nor restore life to an organism.Chapter 270: Josuke Higashikata! Meets Anjuro (2), pp.16-17 Super Strength: Crazy Diamond possesses immense physical strength, having been able to easily punch through abdomen of two people at once. Its strength is possibly greater than even that of Star Platinum's, having once successfully broken its defense and prompting Jotaro to question whether he could defeat Josuke at all without the use of Time Stop.Chapter 267: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (2) Super Speed: Not only is it capable of surprising an on-guard and fully charged Red Hot Chili Pepper, Crazy Diamond can outpace other Stands such as Highway Star in close combat. Josuke states that its strikes easily exceed 300 km/h. Trivia *Crazy Diamond bears a resemblance to DIO's Stand The World. Crazy Diamond's restorative ability could be described as a sort of time manipulation. *Crazy Diamond's image is seen chalked or painted on a road by a street artist in JJL Chapter 12. *In the Japanese version of Monster Hunter 3G, a Hammer named Crazy Diamond can heal your allies; for its international release, the weapon was renamed Majestic Scepter. *Crazy Diamond's namesake most likely draws from the nine part Pink Floyd composition, Shine on You Crazy Diamond, coming from Araki's frequent usage of song and band titles for Stands and characters. Gallery - Part VIII= Crazy Diamond Part VIII.jpg|A chalk-drawing cameo of Crazy Diamond in JoJolion - JOJO A-GO!GO!= CrazyDiamondCharBook.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CrazyDiamondAGoGo.jpg|Crazy Diamond JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art }} - Anime= Josuke with Crazy D.png|Crazy Diamond beside Josuke. CrazyD 1st.png|Crazy Diamond first revealed. Josuke attacks Jotaro.png|Josuke attacks with Crazy Diamond's arm. Star Platinum defending CrazyD.png|Crazy Diamond delivers a rushdown to Star Platinum. Crazy D mad.png|Crazy Diamond summoned for battle. Crazy D pissed.png|Crazy Diamond furious. Crazy D fists Tomoko.png|Crazy Diamond punches through Tomoko to reach Aqua Necklace. Josuke glove trick.png|Pulling a rubber glove out of Josuke's throat. Angelo DORA'd.png|Delivering a rush of punches to Angelo. Crazy D golden.png|Crazy Diamond with a gold and olive green coloring. Crazy D punches RHCP.png|Punching Red Hot Chili Pepper in the face. Crazy D saves Shizuka.png|Crazy Diamond saves Shizuka Joestar. Rohan punched.png|Punching Rohan Kishibe in the face. Crazy Diamond stats.png|Crazy Diamond's stats. CNBT Crazy D.png|Crazy Diamond healing the screen in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Crazy Diamond PV.png|Promotional art for Crazy Diamond in the anime - Game & Figure= CrazyDiamond ASB.png|Crazy Diamond in the game All-Star Battle Josuke Crazydiamond jojoeoh.jpg|Crazy Diamond Illustration, Eyes of Heaven Crazydiamond.jpg|Crazy Diamond Action-figure CrazyD.jpg|The Crazy Diamond weapon from Monster Hunter 3G alongside Harvest }} References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Close Stands